


Suspension

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin gets into a fight with the bully and gets suspended. After he told his mother about his punishment, he talks to Padmé about his late father.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Suspension

Padmé sighed as Anakin pressed her against the wall behind her locker. “Ani, we have to stop. We’re still in public,” she muttered, pushing against his chest gently. 

Anakin pulled away, his lips swollen and eyes dark. “You’re really going to blue ball me?” He teased, smoothing her hair and helping to straighten her shirt. 

She swatted his chest, chuckling at his teasing. “You know that blue balls isn’t a real condition. You just want a handy!”

“Guilty as charged,” he pecked her lips again. “what are you doing this weekend? Want to go out?” 

”Job shadow on Saturday, and Sunday, we have my nieces birthday party, and you said you'd go.” 

”I never said that, ” Anakin protested.

“You did too, it was right after I tossed your rocks the other day after tutoring and you were half asleep half still chuckling to yourself,” she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his chest. “I asked if you wanted to go to Pooja’s second birthday party, and you said ‘huh,’ and I said repeated myself, and you said ‘sure,’ and then I went and got us snacks and some water.” She pulled his face closer to hers, standing on tiptoe and kissing him lightly. 

“You gotta stop asking me about these kinds of things after I cum,” he smirked, kissing her back. “You’re a sneaky snake, Padmé Naberrie.” 

“But you love me,” she whispered, clasping their hands together. He led her to his car, squeezing her hand and letting her talk about anything. 

“Hey, Padmé!” Rex shouted, running to catch up with them. “You might want to make a detour,” he gasped, putting his hands on his knees. “Clovis is waiting by your car Anakin, probably going to try and hit on her.” 

“Nah, I think I’ll go beat him up.” Anakin let go of Padmé’s hand, starting to stalk toward Clovis. 

“Anakin, don’t it’s not worth the suspension.” Ahsoka sprinted past them, shouting over her shoulder that she’d take care of it. 

“We should probably go and stop her,” Anakin suggested, leading the other two after his sister. 

When they got to his car, Ahsoka was bent double clutching her nose, and the local bully was standing in front of her. 

“The fuck did you do, Forrest? Beat up somebody that didn’t deserve it again?” Rex shouted, stepping in front of Padmé, walking side by side with Anakin. 

“I thought I’d already taught you this lesson, Sebulba,” Anakin called, dropping his book bag on the ground. ”Don't pick on my sister.” 

”The little brat started it!” Sebulba swung his fist and hit Anakin right below the eye. Anakin swung back, missing Sebulba by inches. Clovis swung at Rex, making contact with the side of Rex’s head. The next thing, all four boys knew they were being forced to the ground. 

“Stop! All of you!” A deep voice shouted, and Anakin swore inwardly. He knew that voice. That voice had yelled at him before the break about his excessive tardies. “My office now!” Anakin sighed. He didn’t know what happened. One minute he was talking to Sebulba, the next he was fighting back. “Which one of you saw the start of the fight?” Dr. Windu asked, still grasping Anakin’s collar from when he hauled him to his feet. Rex and Padmé raised their hands slowly. Windy jerked his head, and Padmé followed, picking up Anakin and Rex’s bags as she went. 

Mrs. Unduli had Clovis and Sebulba in her grasp and forced them into chairs in front of Windu’s desk. Anakin was dropped roughly into the chair he occupied three weeks previously, and Rex was shoved into the chair next to him. Anakin brought a hand up, gently probing his right cheek. His fingers came away bloody. One of Sebulba’s rings must have cut him. He knew he’d have a bruise there, and his nose felt stuffy, it had to have been broken at some point. Windu handed him a tissue. 

“Ms. Naberrie, please tell me what you witnessed,” Windu started diplomatically. Anakin finally looked at Padmé. Her hands trembled at her sides, and she seemed shaken up. 

“I missed the very beginning, but when Anakin and I got to the car, Ahsoka was bent double, and her nose was bleeding. Then Rex and Anakin started yelling. Sebulba said something and then hit Anakin first Rush then jumped in and struck Rex, then it was just a flurry of fists and shouting, and then you and Mrs. Unduli came and broke it up.” Padmé’s hands shook even more violently than they were before. “Is Anakin going to be expelled?” 

“We haven’t decided yet. Ms. Skywalker, is it true that your brother was struck first?” 

“Technically, I was, but yes. Anakin didn’t throw the first punch,” Ahsoka replied, her face and shirt covered in dry blood. Dr. Windu sat back in his chair, folding his hands over his stomach. 

“Mr. Fett and Mr. Clovis, you were secondary parties, but involved nonetheless, correct?” Both boys nodded. “And Mr. Skywalker and Mr. Forrest were the primary parties involved?”

“That’s correct, sir,” Rex answered, his father’s military training coming through. Windu sighed, leaning forward again and resting his elbows on the desk. 

“Both you and Mr. Clovis will receive a week's worth of detention. You both have been involved in this childish game for too long, and you Mr. Clovis, have only just arrived at this school. I suggest keeping your nose clean from now on.” Rex and Clovis stood up, grasping their bags and shuffling out of the door. “Ms. Naberrie and Ms. Skywalker, you may leave. I’d like to chat with Mr. Skywalker and Mr. Forrest privately.” Anakin swallowed, he knew he was in trouble. This was the third time this year that he’d fought with Sebulba. He kept his eyes trained on the floor trying to keep his emotions under control. 

“Dr. Windu, it’s not my fault!” Sebulba protested, feebly. 

“Stuff it, liar!” Anakin retorted, still clamping the tissue to his cut. 

“Mr. Forrest, we do not tolerate lying in this school. Witnesses have said that you threw the first punch, credible witnesses, might I add,” Dr. Windu took a breath, “both of you have fought three times this term! This is unacceptable. You will both receive five days of out of school suspension. Effective Monday since you decided to brawl on a friday after school. You two are graduating next term you need to get your act together and start acting like adults. Get out of my sight.” Anakin stood, still seething but grateful he didn’t get another tongue lashing. He met his sister outside of the office. 

“Where’s Padmé?” 

“Talking to Ms. Secura. She’s pretty shaken up. So, how much trouble are you in?” 

“Five days out-of-school for fighting for the third time,” he sighed. “Mom’s going to kill me.” He dropped into the chair next to Ahsoka and leaned his head against the wall. 

“Nah, you were hit first. She isn’t going to be too mad if you were defending yourself.” Ahsoka mirrored her brother’s posture, tears ran down her cheeks. 

“Hey, hey, why are you crying?” 

“You’re in so much trouble because of me,” she whimpered, swiping at her tears. 

“No, I’m in trouble because I chose to fight back. You did nothing wrong, okay?” Anakin soothed, running his hand through his hair. “Ahsoka, look at me. You didn’t make me do anything. You got hit because Sebulba doesn’t like me. If anything it’s my fault you got beat-up. Please don’t cry.” He wrapped his arms around her, letting her get everything out. Padmé came back from the counselor, tear tracks on her face as well. 

“Hey, ready to go?” Padmé asked, balling her Kleenex up in her hand. 

“Yeah, we should get some ice on my face,” Anakin said, standing up. His arm still around Ahsoka’s shoulders. “You alright? Ahsoka said you were pretty shaken.” 

“Yeah,” tears welled in her eyes again. “I’ve never been that close to a fight.” He smiled at her. 

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” 

* * *

“Hey mom! I’m home!” Anakin shouted, setting his bag on the floor. 

“In the living room!” Shmi called back. “I got a call from Dr. Windu this afternoon,” Shmi started, entering the kitchen, “oh my god, what happened!” She rushed forward, pushing Ahsoka into a chair. 

“Sebulba hit Ahsoka so I asked if he hadn’t learned his lesson and then he hit me and there was a little tussle.” 

“Your nose is broken, Anakin. That doesn’t look like a little tussle!” 

“Mom, chill. You’re freaking Ahsoka out.”

“Let me reset it for you,” Shmi said, stepping closer and placing a hand on the bridge of his nose. “Sharp pain in 3…2…” she put the bone back in place. Anakin grunted, pain radiating from his face. “Alright, mister. Take a seat and keep your head forward. Hello, Padmé, would you go into the freezer and get three ice packs for me? Thank you, dearie.”

Padmé shuffled over to the freezer, grabbing the requested items. “Here, Mrs. Skywalker.” 

“Two to Ani and one to Ahsoka if you don’t mind.” 

She gently handed one to Ahsoka, letting Shmi take a good look at her. “Here, Ani,” she gave them to her boyfriend. Anakin took one and held it to his nose. 

“Are you mad?” Anakin asked softly. 

“No.”

“You seem mad at me.” 

“I’m not angry with you. I’m angry with Rush and Sebulba. Clovis won’t take a hint and now he’s getting involved with the wrong crowd. And you didn’t do anything to piss Sebulba off this time! He just hit you!” Anakin was quiet for a moment. Anakin sniffed, trying to discreetly brush his tears away. “Ani, don’t cry. I’m not mad.”

“It’s not because of you. It hurts so bad!” Padmé tilted his chin up and took over gently pressing the ice pack to his cheekbone. “It’s okay, babe. Breathe through the pain.”

“I’m sorry I fought again.” He apologized, not meeting her eyes. 

“It wasn’t your fault. Besides, we can cover up your bruising before Pooja’s party.” 

“Anakin isn’t going anywhere this weekend, he is grounded,” Shmi cut in. “I‘ll take over from here, Padmé, thank you.” 

“What do you mean I’m grounded! I didn’t hit first this time!” 

“You got five days of out of school suspension! Anakin, you’ve crossed a line this time!” 

“You’re overreacting! I was defending myself! I didn’t even make decent contact to hurt Sebulba!” 

“No, you’re grounded! You can’t keep fighting him! I don’t care if it was in self-defense or not!” 

“Stop being so unfair! Ben got out of school for defending himself and you didn’t do anything!”

“Ben’s fight with Rex’s brother was different, Jango hit him first!” 

“SEBULBA HIT ME FIRST! HE ALSO PUNCHED AHSOKA!” 

“Go to your room! I’m disappointed in you! What would your father say!” 

“DAD WOULDN'T HAVE GROUNDED ME FOR SELF-DEFENSE! YOU'RE THE MEANEST MOM I'VE EVER MET!” Anakin shouted, storming off. 

“Just you wait until Cliegg gets home! He’s not going to be as forgiving as I’m being!” The door to Anakin’s bedroom slammed, rattling the pictures on the wall outside. 

“Mom?” Ahsoka asked, carefully, “Sebulba did hit Anakin first. Ani didn’t do anything, just asked if he remembered what he was told about picking on me.” 

* * *

Padmé followed Anakin to his room, waiting for a moment before knocking on the door lightly. 

“Anakin, can I come in?” Anakin called out an answer and Padmé gently opened the door. “Hey, I get that you’re angry, but I think you could have handled that situation differently.” Anakin didn’t say anything, he kept staring at a picture. “Ani, are you okay?”

“I miss him, you know?” He started, his voice tight, “I think about my dad everyday. If he’d love me as much as I remember him loving me, if he’d approve of my future plans, if he’d approve of you. Then, I get into trouble like this and my mom throws him in my face.” Padmé sat next to him, putting a hand on his back. 

“I think he’d love you. You’re his son, there’s no reason he wouldn’t love you.” Anakin shrugged. “Tell me about him.” 

“He was smart and funny and brave,” Anakin recalled, “you would have liked him. He didn’t go to college either. He fought in Desert Storm and in Afghanistan. He died pulling a kid out of the way of an IED. He was a Sargent and a really good leader. The brother of the kid he saved gave me that flag.” He nodded to a folded American flag that was displayed on his dresser. “It was on his coffin.” He handed her the picture he was looking at. A man dressed in jeans and a t-shirt stood behind two little boys on a swing set. All three of them laughing. The man had sandy blond hair, cropped to military regulations, a scruffy beard covered his jaw, and his eyes were the same shade and held the same sparkle that Anakin’s did. 

“He looks like you,” she observed, looking back at her boyfriend. “If you had a beard and cut your hair, you could be twins.” Anakin smiled, putting an arm around her waist. 

“Mom says that a lot.” 

“Which one are you?” 

Anakin pointed at the younger of the two boys. Padmé looked a little closer and could see that the smile on the boy’s face matched the one the young man sitting next to her would wear when he played with her nieces. “You were a cute kid. I bet your son would look just like you did.” 

“Dunno. His mother’s genes may be stronger and win out.” Padmé smiled, her eyes still taking in the picture. “Do you want kids?” He asked suddenly. 

“Yeah. I want a couple. At least one of each.” 

“Me too.” Padmé reached up and tugged the tissue from the cut on his face. 

“We should clean this out so it doesn’t get infected. I’ll get the stuff to clean it and you can tell me more about your dad.” Padmé stood, replacing the picture on his nightstand. She kissed his head, taking in his scent. She returned with a bottle of antiseptic and some neosporin to help heal it. 

“I really don’t remember much. He died when I was 10 and he’d been overseas a lot when I was a kid.” He hissed as the antiseptic cleaned the wound. “That burns.”

“Yeah? How old were you when that picture was taken?” 

“About four or so. Maybe five. Ben had just started kindergarten and Dad was home for nearly a year before being deployed again.” 

“How many tours did he do?”

“Six. He would bring home souvenirs for Ben and I all the time. Usually they were dinky airport toys or stupid t-shirts, but we loved them anyway.” He jerked his head as Padmé’s fingers applied the neosporin to his wound. “Sorry, it’s bruised and hurts when you poke it.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Padmé gently applied a band-aid to his cheek and wiped her hands on a towel. “Thanks for telling me about your dad. He sounds like a good dude.”

“He was,” Anakin smiled, pulling her closer. “I wish you could have met him.” Padmé kissed him, tangling her fingers into his hair. 

  
  


“I’m glad you’re okay,” she whispered when she pulled back. 

“Me too.”

Padmé smiled. She wished she could have met his father as well, but if Mr. Skywalker hadn’t passed, she never would have met the love of her life and she wouldn’t trade Anakin for anything. 


End file.
